dc_and_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Waylon Jones
Waylon Jones (ウェイロン・ジョーンズ, Weiron Jōnzu), also known as Killer Croc (キラークロック, Kirā Kurokku), is both a fictional character and antagonist of the ''DC'' series. He was born with a form of atavism and a rare body mutation that only slowly changed him over time, he has the strength, speed, agility, fangs & claws, healing rate, amphibian attributes & aggression of an actual reptile. Waylon Jones was constantly bullied and taunted by his aunt because of his reptilian appearance. In retaliation to his discrimination after finally reaching his breaking point, Waylon killed her. Waylon escaped from Arkham and fled from society and eventually joined a traveling circus where he was made part of the freak-show. Bonding with his fellow performers in the show, Jones finally felt as if he had a family, until a horrendous attack occurred at Gotham City by vicious audience members, destroying the circus and killing all whom Waylon felt attachment for. Waylon's genetic mutation caused his body to grow to grotesque proportions, with his skin becoming hardened and scaly. Killer Croc eventually became detached from humanity, and his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime. Seeing humanity as a disgusting waste of flesh, Waylon became a cannibal murderer, often employing himself to the mob for money, before being apprehended by Batman. After this ever since, Waylon began to accept his place in society as always being seen as a monster. As the years went on, Wayon's condition would make him more and more into a monster, eradicating any traces of humanity that might have been left as Croc became a monster in body and spirit. Always seeking his next meal, Croc has never forgotten the scent of Batman and lusts to kill and devour the hero in retribution for his capture at his hands. "Tick Tock! Feed the Croc!" :—Killer Croc's catchphrase. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Steve Blum (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (Canadian French), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Born with a rare mutation that made his skin green and scaly, and which grew his body to grotesque proportions, Waylon Jones was raised in a genetics research facility for study. He briefly worked as a carnival freak under the name Killer Croc, but his misanthropy grew as did his bestial nature, pushing him to a life of crime. As his physical condition and mental state deteriorate, Killer Croc becomes a more bestial foe, increasingly detached from humanity. Appearance As Waylon Jones As Killer Croc Killer Croc has dark green, scaly skin with a pale, light green hue to his chest, belly, and part of the mouth. Croc is barefoot (although he has bandages that are wrapped around his feet), and also has them wrapped around his hands and wrists as well. Croc's physique is more much larger and muscular, and he towered over the other characters, appearing to be twice the size of Two-Face, Batman and Nightwing. He also has a crocodilian tail; due to this, his trousers were dirty and torn. Croc's entire body was dark green, and he had a pale, light green hue to the underside of his arms, part of his mouth, belly, and chest. Croc had a black belt around his waist and had loose, red overalls. Croc is shirtless (a trait that he had possibly carried over from his career as a wrestler), and has yellow eyes with black, slit pupils, was much larger, and had sharper teeth and claws. From his chest upwards, Croc had scaly skin, yet, and his belly, chest, and part of his mouth appears to have softer skin and is not scaly like the rest of his body. * Hair Color: N/A (Formerly Brown) * Skin Color: Dark Green and Light Green * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: June 3, 1968 * Height: 11 ft. * Weight: 850+ lbs. Attributes: * Killer Croc has incredibly thick, tough skin and razor-sharp teeth and claws. * An expert wrestler, his strength and stamina are at a near-superhuman level. * Heightened senses, and extremely fast reflexes. * Able to survive in water for extended periods of time. * An intense hatred of humanity. * Cannibalistic. Gallery Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies * [[Animalitia] ** Penguin - Boss. ** Cheetah - Ally. ** Silverback Family * Orca (wife) * unborn child Neutral * Black Mask * Joker - Former Employer. * Amanda Waller * Professor Hugo Strange * Scarecrow * Arkham Knight * Man-Bat * Suicide Squad ** Rick Flag ** Harley Quinn ** Captain Boomerang ** El Diablo (deceased) ** Katana ** Slipknot (deceased) Rivals * Assassins ** Deadshot ** Firefly ** Electrocutioner ** Bane ** Deathstroke ** Lady Shiva ** Copperhead Enemies * Justice League ** Superman ** Bat Family *** Batman *** Red Robin ** Green Arrow ** The Flash - Enemy. * Teen Titans ** Robin/Nightwing - Worst adversary. ** Starfire - Enemy. ** Cyborg - Enemy. ** Beast Boy - Enemy. ** Blue Beetle - Enemy. ** Raven - Enemy. ** Robin * GCPD ** James Gordon * Cardinal O'Fallon * Enchantress (deceased) Powers and Abilities Originally, Killer Croc was born with a birth defect which left him with reptilian DNA. He trained himself to become a great wrestler and could sustain himself underwater for lengthy periods of time. He was strong enough to trade punches with Batman, and considered his strength to be equal to a "croc's", most notably his jaw strength. Eventually, Killer Croc mutated more and gained more green, scaly skin and began developing, seemingly, more reptilian attributes. He lived in the sewers and had the ability to eat whole chickens in one or two bites. Powers * Reptilian physiology: ** Amphibian: Although not officially able to breathe under water, Croc is able to hold his breath underwater for an incredibly long time. This allows him to hide until potential prey come by. ** Enhanced Senses: Waylon is able to feel movement while underwater and find his prey using this movement. He repeatedly states that he has memorized Batman's scent and thus knows when the Dark Knight is near; this prevents Batman from sneaking up on him. ** Superhuman Strength: Croc was considered one of the top three powerhouses in Batman's rogue's gallery, with Clayface and Bane. Croc is capable of lifting things up to the size of a car without much effort. Because of this inhumane strength, Batman never attempts to beat Croc in hand-to-hand combat, often outwitting Croc instead. ** Superhuman Reflexes: ** Superhuman Durability: Thanks to his regeneration ability, it's almost impossible to harm Croc, considering that his skin has hardened to the point where it is durable against heavy attacks. By the time of the future, it took the combined efforts of Batman and Nightwing to render Croc unconscious. ** Enhanced Smell: Killer Croc possesses a powerful sense of smell that allows him to detect scents better than most human beings. ** Superhuman Speed: Croc is fast in the water, being able to almost keep pace with Batman, who was running away on platforms on the water. ** Claws: Croc's nails have become sharpened claw, capable of being able to break through metal, possibly even the TYGER vault. ** Fangs: Croc's teeth became sharp enough to rend flesh. ** Reptilian-like Regeneration: Waylon's genetic mutation has gifted him with a healing power that is almost unable to be charted. Minor lacerations disappear within minutes and he has fully regenerated an amputated hand within a week. Abilities * Swimming: * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): * Wrestling: Killer Croc has been showed to be a skilled wrestler, as seen in his fight with Batman at Blackgate Penitentiary. Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses * Soft Under Skin: Underneath his armored skin are areas of softer, less protected flesh that can be exploited during combat. Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Waylon Jones was born with a rare genetic disorder called epidermilitic hyperkeritosis, a condition that causes the skin to thicken and flake off in a pattern resembling reptile scales. After the deaths of his parents, Waylon was sent to live with his aunt, who treated him little better than an animal. Every day, for years, young Waylon put up with his aunt's abuse until he finally snapped. He then killed his aunt and fled. For an unknown amount of time, Waylon lived like an animal in the swamps, until the day he met a young blind girl named Betty, who wasn't afraid of him. Betty took Waylon to her home, a travelling carnival sideshow, and introduced him to the various other freaks and performers. For the first time since he could remember, Waylon found acceptance and friendship. Calling himself "Killer Croc", Waylon found a place in the carnival as an alligator wrestler, grappling with the huge reptiles in a tank of water for cheering fans. For a time, Croc was happy. One day, the carnival owner sold out to another man who moved the show to Gotham City. The crowds were a lot worse, and some of the gawkers were openly hostile toward the performers. Croc managed to catch two punks who were harassing Betty and had them hauled off by the GCPD. A few nights later, the punks returned and detonated a bomb. Croc was thrown into the river by the explosion, his thick skin protecting him from the blast. By the time he hauled himself back to the docks, he discovered most of his friends, Betty included, had not been so lucky. Synopsis ''Batman'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Killer Croc Wikipedia * Killer Croc DC Database * Killer Croc Batman Wiki Notes & Trivia * Killer Croc first appeared in Batman #357 (January 1984). Category:Characters